


SherlolliShots - Helpful

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Allthebellsinvenice <br/>Hooray for 300 followers! Darling may I please see Sherlock and Molly in a supply closet at Barts, and Sherlock deciding she is being far too noisy? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - Helpful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllTheBellsInVenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/gifts).



> Haha betcha didn't know you were betaing your own prompt! Or, actually you might have. Anyway, here it is dearie!

“Well, Doctor Hooper, I believe you have much to atone for this evening, no?”

Sherlock’s voice was just above a growl and the low register sent chills down Molly’s spine. She wasn’t about to let him get what he wanted so easily though.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir,” she said, sniffing delicately. “I was the epitome of helpful.”

“Indeed you were, my dear. Too helpful. Especially where a certain Detective Inspector was concerned.” This time Sherlock did growl. “Tell me, pet, how does he like his coffee?”

Molly gulped, and glanced around nervously. Not that she could see much in the dimness of the supply closet Sherlock had unceremoniously dragged her into a few moments before. He noted her furtive glances and chuckled, reaching out to untie the flimsy chiffon scarf tied around her throat. Molly swallowed thickly as he settled it over her eyes and tied it behind her.

“I was only being helpful,” she repeated defensively, determined not to let him see how much it aroused her when he was being possessive.

God, he hadn’t even touched her yet, and she was soaking through her knickers. His voice was circling her, a light humming in the back of his throat, assessing her, much like a predator circling its prey. She could hear his fingers working at his buttons, feel the slight breath of wind as he passed close to her arm, smell his clean masculine scent as he ducked in close to her ear to whisper into it.

“You know I can’t let your wanton behavior pass without punishment, my dear,” he murmured softly, so quietly Molly had to concentrate to make out his words.

She jumped when his long fingers trailed up her arms beginning at the wrist, tracing a slow, lazy trail up to her shoulders and across her collarbone to the buttons of her shirt. He popped them open one by one as Molly fought to keep her breathing steady, to not pant in eagerness.

A small moan escaped her as his clever hands dipped into her bra and pulled at her nipples with expert care. His fingers pulled back.

“Tsk, tsk, Molly, can’t have that. Don’t want anyone hearing you make those pretty noises,” she imagined his dark curls bounce as he shook his head vigorously, and his plush lips pursing into a pout, an image that made her squirm impatiently.

He leaned in until his hot breath teased her neck and chuckled lowly.

“Make another sound and I’ll gag you, my sweet.”

Molly swallowed her gasp of surprise. Sherlock hadn’t yet robbed her of both sight and her ability to speak in the same play session. Of course, they’d done both separately, but together? Molly felt distinctly powerless. It thrilled her.

She heard the heavy sound of his Belstaff hitting the ground somewhere behind her and choked back a moan when he knelt at her feet, his hands quickly and efficiently removing her “meeting day” heels and running up the length of her legs under her loose skirt, exploring her thigh high stockings. She shuddered as he fingered the lacy tops of the stockings and ran his tongue along where the edge met her inner thigh. His hands moved up further and Molly gasped when he hooked his thumbs into the filmy material of her knickers and pulled them down in one swift stroke, leaving the rest of her clothing intact.

His fingers rose back up to rub against her wet pussy, and this time she moaned aloud.

“One more, Molly, just one,” Sherlock threatened, and Molly bit her lip, stifling her gasps of pleasure as he worked her clit with his oh so talented fingers.

He pulled away abruptly, and Molly hips followed him, yearning for his touch.

Sherlock chuckled and Molly heard the sound of his zip being unfastened as he moved behind her. Leaning over her body, he gathered her hands in one of his large ones and placed them against a shelf, making it clear by his movements that she was not to let go of it. Her fingers tightened around the cool metal as Sherlock pulled her hips back, stretching her across the small room, then used on of his long legs to widen her own, making her lift her bottom up for him.

He positioned himself and slipped into her, both hands resting on her hips, using them for leverage as he moved within her. His pace was rough from the start and she fought to hold back the moans he was forcing from her with his hard thrusts. He pulled back and lazily circled her clit with the head of his prick and Molly lost it.

“Oh God, Sherlock,” she breathed as she felt his cock brush her dripping cunt, and moaned as he moved away, snarling. She’d forgotten.

“Very well, pet, if you can’t hold your tongue, I’ll have to do it for you.” She could hear the smirk in his voice, as if he’d known she couldn’t keep herself quiet. He probably had known, the git.

Sherlock’s hand descended onto her mouth, effectively, shutting off any sound she could make. His other hand fumbled with his trouser pockets, producing his key chain, which he tapped against her wrist until she opened one hand to grab it.

He turned her, lifting her body easily in his strong arms, to where her back rested against the door to the small closet and he was supporting her with his hips; his cock brushing against her swollen clit delightfully.

“You know the rules, drop the keys if you need to safeword,” he growled, moving his free hand to her hips once more. She nodded as enthusiastically as she could with his huge hand covering her mouth and Sherlock slipped into her once again, pistoning his hips into hers frantically.

Molly could feel her orgasm nearing as she wrapped her arms around Sherlock’s shoulders, anchoring him to her. The keys jangled on the chain but she was careful not to drop them. Sherlock’s hand remained on her mouth as she shivered, the first flutters of her orgasm pulling at his cock. Molly’s head dropped back against the door and Sherlock’s hand finally left her mouth as she moaned out a version of his name while she came, and felt him follow her a few thrusts later with a satisfied groan.

They stayed in that position for a moment, panting, trying to catch their breath, until Sherlock sank to the floor, Molly in his arms. She giggled as he sloppily pressed a kiss to her lips and leaned against her, still breathing heavily. He pulled at the knot of the makeshift blindfold and it came loose, allowing Molly to look up at him.

“My Molly. Mine,” he affirmed when he could speak again and she nodded happily, smiling at him as her eyes focused in the dim light. After a bit, he stood, rearranging his clothes and hauled her up.

“Well now, you might want to go explain what all these noises were to a certain Detective Inspector who came back to ask you out for coffee.” Sherlock tried to disguise his chuckle with a cough.

Molly shrieked and slapped his arm in exasperation.

“Sherlock!”

She only realized that she was missing her knickers after she’d hurriedly exited the closet, smoothing her rumpled clothes and blushing furiously.


End file.
